


Waves

by orphan_account



Series: Batman: Multiverse [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Bisexual Diana (Wonder Woman), Bruce Wayne is Batman, Comedy, Diana (Wonder Woman) Needs a Hug, Drama, Dramedy, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Wonder Woman (2017), Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The body of an Atlantian washes up on Themyscira, causing Wonder Woman and Batman to head to Atlantis.





	Waves

Diana stood off the shore of Themyscira, her boots left in the dry sand. She looked out to the sea, heart aching.

"Diana?"

Diana didn't need to turn to see who it was. "Mother."

"You seem troubled," Hippolyta noted. "What's wrong?"

Diana turned to face Hippolyta, she knew her mother would be nothing but kind and supportive, but she still hesitated.

"I..." Diana looked to her feet, still ankle deep in the waves.

"Is it about Mera?" Hippolyta asked.

Diana's breath caught in her throat, but she should've known better then to doubt her mother's perception. "Yes."

"I guessed so, the day the Amazons met and allied with the Atlantians, I saw when your eyes locked together," Hippolyta said. "Are you in love with her?"

Diana saw no point in lying, the lasso on her waist wouldn't have allowed it either way. "Yes."

"As I feared," Hippolyta said.

"I hope you don't think I would do something reckless," Diana said. "Arthur is a good friend, and even if he wasn't, I wouldn't risk putting even the smallest dent in the Amazon and Atlantian alliance." She sighed and looked back towards the ocean, knowing Atlantis wasn't that far beneath Paradie Island. "Not like it matters, she promised doesn't care much for women, anyway."

"It pains me to see you like this, Diana." Hippolyta had already stripped her footwear, and had joined Diana in the waves, ignoring her longer dress getting soaked. "Ever since the loss of Steve, I thought you'd never love another man."

Diana chuckled, bitterly. "I didn't."

"You know what I mean," Hippolyta said. "It is unfortunate your second love has turned out like this, but there are-"

"Please don't say there are other fish in the sea," Diana said.

"I...was actually going to say that," Hippolyta chuckled. "However, that doesn't make the meaning of the phrase any less true."

"I suppose you're-" Diana cut herself off when she noticed something off about the water in her peripheral vision. "Mother..."

"I see it too," Hippolyta said, shocked at the sight.

It was blood. It flowed through the ocean like an oil spill. Diana and Hippolyta immediately ran towards the source, and saw that it was a body of a man. It appeared his throat had been slit.

"It's...an Atlantian!" Diana noticed the clothing and, most importantly, the gills on the dead man's neck.

"Could something be happening down there?" Hippolyta asked, concerned.

"I don't know, but if I'm going to check it out, I'll need Posiden's armor, and some help," Diana said.

* * *

"Does this hurt, your majesty?" Black Manta asked, sarcastically. He slit the throat of another Atlantian citizen in front of Aquaman.

"Stop this Manta!" Aquaman pleaded. He and his family had been subdued by Black Manta's men. The pirate and his forces staged a full scale invasion of Atlantis, and Manta was currently holding the city captive, having placed enough explosives in the city to ensure its destruction when they went off.

"Never!" Black Manta spat. "Boys, bring in another!"

"Yes sir!" One of Manta's men nodded, he grabbed one of the guards they had taken hostage, and forced him on his knees.

"I hope you've grown close to your men, Curry," Black Manta mocked, moving in on the guard to slit his throat. "This is going to feel all the more-"

"Why?!" Aquaman interrupted.

"Pardon?" Black Manta stopped, and turned towards Aquaman, his head tilted in confusion.

"Why are you doing this?" Aquaman asked.

"You ask that now?" Black Manta lowered his knife from the guards throat.

Aquaman let out a quiet sigh, his distraction had worked. "Yes."

"Guess I should humor him, right boys?" Black Manta looked to his men, who laughed. "You want to know why I hate you so much? Why I spend every single day thinking of ways to leave you hurt, to make you suffer?"

"Yes," Aquaman answered. Though it was part of the distraction, a part of himself still wanted to know what drove Black Manta to such hatred.

"You killed my father," Black Manta answered.

"Arthur?" Mera looked at him, shocked.

Aquaman's eyes widened in horror, he couldn't remember a single time he took a life. "I did..."

"No!" Black Manta smacked him across the face, laughing. "What kind of cliché baddie you take me for? I did this because you stopped me from plundering your Atlantian riches the day we first met. Now? Oh, now I do this just because. Because I love to hate you. I love to watch the horror in your eyes as I skin one of your beloved people in front of you. I love your screams of anger, sadness, and fear. I love suffering, and you're my favorite target!"

"Sounds like you need a new hobby!"

"Huh?" Black Manta turned to be met with a fist from Superman, sending him flying through a wall.

"What the?" One of Manta's men swam back. "How did he get in here?!"

"Faster then a speeding bullet, remember?" Superman joked. "You guys may want to look behind you."

All of Manta's men turned to greeted by Batman (who was in a robotic suit designed for undersea combat) and Wonder Woman. Batman used his large suit to pick up one of the pirates by his face, and harshly slammed his head into the floor. Wonder Woman pulled the other pirates towards her with her Lasso of Truth, taking him out with an arm bar.

"It's good to see you, my friends," Aquaman said, grateful.

"Anytime Arthur," Superman used his heat vision to cut Aquaman's binds, "I just wish the bodies of dead Atlantians didn't bring us here."

"How many did Manta kill?" Batman asked.

"Over dozens in front of me," Aquaman said. "I don't know how many soldiers fell in battle, or the civilian lives lost in his invasion."

"I killed enough!"

Everyone turned to see Black Manta, who had recovered. He held a detonator in his hands, holding it up to mock the heroes.

"What is that?" Batman demanded.

"The detonator for every bomb in this city!" Black Manta exclaimed. "I'm going to make you all suffer!"

"Boss, you just said we came here for the money!" One of Manta's minions shouted in horror.

"This ain't about money," Black Manta said, laughing madly. "This is about making sure that green tights wearing loser bites it!"

"You'll be killed in the explosion, too," Superman said. "You won't even kill all of us."

"You think I care about that, Boy Scout?" Black Manta asked, mockingly. "I know you heroes like the back of my hand. Either way, I'll kill enough of you." As Black Manta lowered his thumb to press the button, Superman was in front of him in less then a second, grabbing his wrist. "What the...?"

"Drop it!" Superman barked.

"Screw you!" Black Manta shouted, definitely. Then a cracking sound was heard, and he screeched in pain.

"Let. It. Go," Superman ordered.

Black Manta groaned in pain and anger, but dropped the detonator, allowing it to gently sink to the floor. "This ain't over, Curry! I'll be back!"

"And I'll be waiting," Aquaman said back.

Aquaman's men grabbed Manta, and dragged him out of the room. Wonder Woman swam up to Mera, and her binds.

"Thank you, Diana," Mera said, swimming over to her and Aquaman's son, Arthur Curry jr, who was left on the floor crying by Manta and his me. "It's okay, sweetie. Mommy's here. Mommy's here."

Wonder Woman's heart fluttered at Mera's motherly tenderness.

"So, what are we going to do about the bombs?" Aquaman asked.

"Give me a second!" Superman sped away, the returned less then ten seconds later. "Okay, grabbed all the bombs and threw them into the sun."

"Why the sun?" Batman asked.

"Why not the sun?" Superman asked, in turn.

"You're weird, Superman," Batman said.

"Thanks again for your help," Aquaman said. "Who knows how many more that maniac would've killed if you guys hadn't shown up. I'll have Manta be handed over to you. In the mean time, I need oversee the construction of any Atlantian buildings her destroyed, and along with helping the injured and grieving."

"We'll get out of your hear in the meantime," Superman said. "Come on, guys."

As Batman and Superman began to leave, Aquaman coughed.

"Um, guys," Aquaman said.

"What?" Superman turned around.

Aquaman pointed to Wonder Woman, who was still fondly looking at Mera. Batman narrowed his eyes at her, catching on almost immediately. Thankfully for Wonder Woman, the rest of the room was oblivious.

"Wonder Woman, you coming?" Superman asked.

"Huh?" Wonder Woman seemed to realize how long she had been staring. "Oh God, I sorry."

"You okay?" Superman asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Wonder Woman gave one last glance towards Mera before looking back at Superman and smiling, "I'm fine."

"Then let's get out of here," Batman said.

"Right, sorry!" Wonder Woman followed Batman and Superman out of the room.

* * *

"Hmmm...looks like this Diana was just as in love with Mera then mine was," The Batman who Laughs said, having watched everything with Barbatos in his void of a domain.

"We could use that as an advantage," Barbatos noted, then turned to his map of the multiverse. "Perfect." He pointed to a single planet.

"What's there?" The Batman who Laughs looked at the map, curiously. His deranged robins jumped on his back and shoulders to look themselves.

"Earth-11," Barbatos answered. "The perfect place for an anti-Atlantian army!" 


End file.
